


When Truth Comes to Light

by heyitsthatgurl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But also A little shit, Established Relationship, F/M, Grogu being adorable, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Insert, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsthatgurl/pseuds/heyitsthatgurl
Summary: “Din!” you exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. Although you were mates, you had only been mated for a couple weeks so there were still some things that mortified you. Mortified is a strong word, embarrassed the hell out of you was a better way to put it. “You can’t- you can’t just do that without warning!” you half whispered, half shouted while you buried your face in your hands. Din chuckled a little under the helmet. His voice got deep for a moment.“C’mon cyare, that’s not the worst thing we’ve done.” he said, you could practically hear him smirking under the helmet. You looked up at him through your hands, face still bright red as you got up and left the cockpit.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that's been stewing in my head for a while. I've never written and ABO fic before, but it's one of my favourite tropes and there's not a lot of Mando ABO content out there so I conjured this up somehow. I hope you enjoy it!

You sat in a comfortable silence in the cockpit of the Razor Crest, your mate flipping various switches and buttons as he plugged in the coordinates for your next planet stop.You and Din had found each other on the tiny planet on the edge of the Outer Rim you called home. You used to work in the cantina in the center of the planet’s small city. Life was simple and repetitive for the most part, but being a planet on the Outer Rim it wasn’t free from the occasional scuffle and sketchy individuals. Scratch that- that kind of thing happened almost daily. 

On one particularly rough day Din had strolled into your cantina looking for a bounty. As soon as you locked eyes (or helmet in your case) everything seemed to go quiet for a moment, you felt butterflies in your stomach and the words “Din Djarin” burning into your wrist in tiny letters. When you looked up and saw him glancing back at you, holding his own wrist you knew your name was on him too. 

At first you were both unsure of what to do next- Din because of the dangers involved in his job and you because you’d never been off planet before. But after a week of talking and feeling things out, you decided to give it a go. That was a little over a year ago now, and since then you’ve grown closer, more trusting and intimate with each other (when you could be at least, there weren’t many chances with a little one around). You both decided to wait a while before you claimed each other and made your mating official, you didn’t want to make a hasty decision just because you were fated for each other. The two of you instead developed a strong bond and relationship naturally. You didn’t even see his face until a couple of weeks ago when you mated each other. The first time he took his helmet off you looked away until he pulled you back to him, his thumb and forefinger gently tilting your head to look at him before kissing you deeply. Then you couldn’t stop staring at him. His beautiful brown eyes looked deep into your soul while he claimed you, giving you soft kisses around your scent gland as he pushed himself deep inside you. He bit down when you both came, unleashing the most intense orgasm you’ve ever experienced- shortly followed by a burst of euphoria as you felt your mate’s emotions for the first time after marking him yourself to complete the bond. The only thing that bothered you about your claiming was that, because you were a beta, your newly mated alpha couldn’t knot you. You felt like you were letting him down, you still do sometimes. But whenever he feels your guilt, or any other negative emotion for that matter, he checks on you. He wraps you in his arms and emits a calming scent, making you feel safe and supported. Even still, you can’t help but wish you were an omega sometimes. 

“Cyar’ika?” 

You woke with a start. Your ad’ika sat in your lap giggling as he played with his favourite shiny metal ball. It was a good day when you didn’t have to constantly chase him around the Crest’s hull, and you had accidentally let your exhaustion take over for a moment. Looking up from the child, you saw Din had swiveled his chair around, and his was helmet pointed in your direction. 

“You alright ner karta?” he asked. You nodded and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. 

“I’m alright, just nodded off for a minute there” You replied. Din grunted quietly to himself.  
“Are you sure you’re ok? You-” He paused for a moment. “You smell odd” he said finally. 

Well that’s the last thing you expected to hear. Your eyes went wide as you looked back down at the child in front of you who was beginning to lose interest in his shiny ball, and was starting to get wriggly. 

“Uh” you started, not entirely sure of how to respond to that. “What do you mean odd?” 

“It’s not a bad odd mesh’la, it’s just your scent seems different. Stronger maybe? I’m not sure.” 

You scrunched your nose, a look of pure confusion plastered onto your face. 

“Oh, uh I’m not sure what that is. I haven’t noticed anything. Are you positive it’s coming from me?” You asked, anxiety starting to bubble up a little. 

Din got up from the pilot seat, took the child from your lap and placed him gently in his pram. He then lifted his helmet ever so slightly, buried his nose in your scent gland and took a deep breath in. Your face went as read as blaster fire. 

“Yup” he said, nonchalantly. He placed a kiss on your scent gland and fixed his helmet. 

“Din!” you exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. Although you were mates, you had only been mated for a couple weeks so there were still some things that mortified you. Mortified is a strong word, embarrassed the hell out of you was a better way to put it. “You can’t- you can’t just do that without warning!” you half whispered, half shouted while you buried your face in your hands. Din chuckled a little under the helmet. His voice got deep for a moment.

“C’mon cyare, that’s not the worst thing we’ve done.” he said, you could practically hear him smirking under there. You looked up at him through your hands, face still bright red as you got up and left the cockpit. 

“I’m going to use the fresher quick, look after ad’ika for me” you quickly said over your shoulder. Din chuckled again as he sat down with the child on his lap. He handed him his favourite shiny ball, which was immediately dropped on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

“Please tell me you’re not actually serious right now.” 

The Razor Crest had just touched down on Yavin 4, following the increasing beeps of the tracking fob which indicated the new bounty was somewhere on the moon. As usual, Din was up from his pilot’s chair and ready to go almost immediately after landing and you were right behind him. You had your blaster tucked firmly in its holster and snacks for the kid in your pocket. During your time together, you had become accustomed to helping with the bounties. At first it was mostly just looking after the kid, keeping him out of trouble so Din could work without worrying about the two of you. But eventually you started to help him capture them too. Despite not having nearly as much training and experience as Din, you were a fairly good shot and could defend yourself when you needed to. You had improved quite significantly in the some 7 months since you started to chip in with the bounties. It went without saying at this point that you’d just be coming with. The two of you had a routine, a system. It was familiar and comfortable. Despite the fact that the job you now both shared was usually quite violent. 

Din had gifted you with a dark blue durasteel vest to keep you protected. Not nearly as strong as beskar, but it was better than nothing. You weren’t usually the one being shot at anyways, so it wasn’t as essential as Din’s armour. You felt better wearing it though. You were about to put it on when Din had decided to break the routine- and told you he wanted you to stay on the ship with the kid. With ground security protocols enabled. 

“I’m not a defenseless child, Din. You know I’m more than capable of looking after and defending myself- and the kid.” You said, clearly annoyed. 

“I know you are cyar’ika, I never said that you weren’t.” Din replied as he tuned his blaster ( a tradition he had before leaving the ship). You were unconvinced. It must have been written all over your face, because when Din looked back up at you he reached his hand out to you. You hesitated for a second before taking it. He squeezed it gently and you looked at him as he explained himself. 

“I just feel like you should sit this one out. This one’s extra slippery.” You raised your eyebrows. 

“What’s the real reason?” You asked, Din sighed. He may be a good liar, but you knew when he was trying to get one past you. You were his mate, you could feel it. 

“I’m” he paused “You still smell weird and it’s bothering me” 

Well that isn’t what you expected. 

Your face flushed as you started to feel embarrassed. The first and last time Din had mentioned your weird scent had been a week ago in the cockpit. Since then you had been putting extra effort into trying to hide whatever it was that Din was smelling. You were showing more than normal, using Din’s scent neutralizer spray (which he kept around in case the child had a sensitive nose). You had even purchased a scent blocker patch, and as a beta that was practically unheard of. Clearly nothing was working. 

“Is it distracting you?” you asked quietly, a hint of guilt in your voice. 

“I just don’t know what it is, and if it’s something bad I am not putting you in more danger by bringing you on a bounty.” Din replied. You couldn’t help but melt a little inside when he got all “protective alpha” like this. He did have a point though, which was annoying. 

“Ok fine. I’ll sit this one out.” You said after a moment. “But I’m not just going to hunker down in the crest. I think we can both agree that’s overkill. I’ll go to the town- it’s not far- and stock up on supplies.” 

You could tell that Din didn’t like this option either. For some reason he’d gone into over protective alpha mode, which was both cute and frustrating. He knew he couldn’t force you to stay, it was a longshot at best that you’d have just said ‘ok see you in a bit I’m going to lock myself up in here with the child.’ You’re just not that kind of person. So, Din took a deep breath and gave in. 

“Fine, but please be careful. Don’t be gone too long. And keep your comm link on you at all times. If you feel unsafe or uncomfortable, or if anyone seems suspicious or even just looks at you weird-” 

“Din” You said gently, cutting him off. “I know, calm down please. It’s ok. I’ll take the kid with me, we’ll look after each other.” 

“Ok” Din said as he took your hand in his again. He pulled you tighter into him, until his cool beskar armour was pressed up against your side. “Just promise me you’ll turn on ground security when you get back.” You chuckled a little. 

“Alright, fine. I’ll turn it on to make you feel better. But I think you’re forgetting that we’re in the middle of nowhere on a giant swamp rock.” You said, somewhat mockingly. 

“Be careful cyare.” 

*********************************** 

The child babbled aimlessly in his pram alongside you while you walked through the small town’s market. You half listened as you scanned the stalls for food and the usual supplies, interjecting a “oh that’s clever” or “mhmm” to keep him entertained. You really hoped that you’d be able to have an actual conversation with him someday, but for now non verbal communication from the little one and talking at him would have to do. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted a stall manned by an older alpha Twi’lek woman that had a few of things on your list. You quickly walked up to it and scanned the table.  
“How much for bone broth and nutrition packs” you asked, examining the merchandise. 

She looked at you up and down, looked at the kid who flashed his “I’m cute give me things” face and hummed. 

“30 credits” she replied, while looking straight at you, stone cold. 

“30 is a bit steep. Come on, is that really the best you can do?” you asked, staring right back at her. She rolled her eyes. 

“30 credits is being generous. Take it or leave it.” she replied. You narrowed your eyes a little, raised your eyebrows and hummed. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll have to go over there to that other stall. Hopefully their broth isn’t about to expire too.” That got her attention, her eyes narrowed.

“25” 

You began to walk away

“20 and I’ll throw in some water pouches” 

“Done.” You said as you pulled the credits from your pouch and handed them over. The Twi’lek grudgingly handed over your purchases. You thanked her, put them in your sack and walked off with the child. Pretty soon he found something shiny that caught his eye, and you let him lead you over to where it was. A minute later, you found yourself in front of a bakery stall. You knew the kid was probably hungry at this point and let him pick out one small pastry, which funnily enough was also shiny. You picked one up for Din too, partly because it looked like something he’d enjoy and partly because you wanted to steal some of it from him. The omega woman behind the counter popped an extra one in your bag. 

“Oh sorry I only wanted two-” you started to tell her but she shook her head. You were confused when she began to smile. 

“That one’s for you. I know how things get when its that time again.” she winked “You shouldn’t be too far from your alpha until it passes, dear.” you stared at her confused for a second before snapping yourself out of it. 

“Oh, right.. thank you.” you said while giving her enough credits for the two pastries before making your way to the edge of town to return to the Razor Crest. 

An hour later you had arrived back at the ship, tired from the long walk and the hot wet heat you were surrounded by. Yavin 4 was a beautiful moon, but dank ferrik it was unbearable sometimes. While the ramp opened you turned on your comm link. 

“Mando” you said, using his nickname just in case someone else was there. 

“Yes cyare? Everything ok? Are you safe?” he asked. You rolled your eyes a little. 

“We’re both fine, we’re back at the crest now. I’m going to give ad’ika a bath and put him down for a nap. Everything ok with you?” You replied. 

“I’m almost there, I’ll be back in a few hours probably. Remember-” he started. 

“Yea yea ground security is going on in a minute, relax alpha. We haven’t even gotten on the ramp yet” you laughed. You heard Din faintly sigh over the comm. 

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum” he whispered. You smiled. 

“I love you too. See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... there you go! Thank you for getting this far down, I really appreciate it. If you like it and want to see where this goes, please let me know and I'll try to keep it going! If you have any feedback I'd love to hear it. :)


End file.
